


Wind for the Flowers

by AroJade (AlleyCatSunflower)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/AroJade
Summary: A sonnet from Dezel to Rose, written for my Creative Writing class way back when. Contains major spoilers (and wishful thinking, since of course he'd never write anything like this).





	Wind for the Flowers

**_Wind for the Flowers_ **

My love, I hear you weeping from beyond,  
And though I long to wipe your tears away,  
Death has us parted, severing our bond—  
So I move on, as on this earth you stay.

My rose, I sense your petals wilt and fall  
As ashes scattered to the wintry winds.  
I can no longer follow when you call;  
So must it be, as life alone begins.

My summer, scorch the ones who call you weak,  
Who mock your pain and heartbreak’s painful toll;  
But happiness, not vengeance, must you seek  
To keep alive your pure and resonant soul.

My dearest one, for whom I lost my life,  
Forget me not, but put away your knife.


End file.
